ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Water Hazard
Water Hazard is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Orishan from an unknown planet of the Andromeda galaxy. Appearance Water Hazard appears as a red mollusk-like alien. His eyes are green and his mouth does not move when he speaks. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms, are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs there are black spots. On his hands there are port holes, which he uses to shoot water. Water Hazard has 4 fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey with 2 spikes on the side of them. In Omniverse, Water Hazard now has 4 slitted eyes, as well as eyes on his chest and crab-like legs on his torso. His hood is rougher and not as smooth and he has what appears to be barnacles on his shoulders and legs. His hood also has a retractable visor.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/417890265731187814 He wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Ben10ua_waterhazard_174x252.png|Water Hazard in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage, including radiation. Ultimate Aggregor once mentioned that this exoskeleton makes Water Hazard completely invulnerable, although it is confirmed this is not true. He possesses enhanced strength and can shoot pressurized water from the port holes in his hands. He can absorb moisture from the air with the holes in his hands. In the Cartoon Network Game, Ben 10 Game Creator, it is revealed he can create a bubble shield to protect himself, even from laser attacks. According to Alien Of The Month, Water Hazard can shoot hot water, in Hero Time, he said he is shooting cold water, this might mean he can control the temperature of the water he shoots. In Cosmic Destruction, Water Hazard can make a small water tornado, briefly levitate while shooting water blasts, and wield a large water whip to destroy several enemies around him. According to Dwayne, Water Hazard is able to control and manipulate water at will and even mold it into a wide variety of shapes. In Tummy Trouble, Water Hazard used his retractable visor. Weakness Although Water Hazard's armored exoskeleton allows him to feel little to no physical pain, he seems to be vulnerable to energy attacks. Ultimate Alien *In Fame, Water Hazard's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling Bivalvan's DNA. *Water Hazard first appeared in Too Hot To Handle, Water Hazard pretended to be Bivalvan to convince P'andor to go home, but failed and was defeated by P'andor. *In Hero Time, Water Hazard defeated Overlord by blasting his super-heated armor with water making it brittle and absorbing the water back into himself sucking away the energy. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Water Hazard confronted some Victor clones, but they escaped. *In Double or Nothing, Water Hazard defeated the Methanosian Actor. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Water Hazard was seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. Omniverse *Water Hazard returned in The More Things Change: Part 2, where he battled Buglizard with the help of Rook but failed. *In Hot Stretch, Water Hazard was used to cool off Ester and her friends. *In Tummy Trouble, Water Hazard was used to spray Attea off the Proto-TRUK. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, Water Hazard was used to battle the Incurseans. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Too Hot To Handle'' (first appearance) *''Hero Time'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''Double or Nothing'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Dream) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance, accidental transformation; intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Hot Stretch'' *''Tummy Trouble'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' (Randomizer) Online Games *Ben 10 Game Creator Mobile Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Water Hazard is a playable alien in Cosmic Destruction. Toys Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Alien Collection Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 10 cm DNA Alien Heroes Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien # inch Mini Figure Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Gold Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Water Hazard with mini alien *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Haywire Collection Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Deluxe Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben to Water Hazard and Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Classic Diamondhead, Water Hazard, Humungousaur Defender, Big Chill Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Water Hazard Naming and Translations Trivia *Water Hazard is the first Andromeda alien form Ben scanned and used. *When Water Hazard first appeared, his voice sounded exactly like Bivalvan. However, in his second appearance, his voice is deeper. *Despite being first used in Too Hot To Handle, Water Hazard wasn't openly named until Hero Time. *Water Hazard is a playable character in the Ben 10: Game Creator. *In Too Hot To Handle, Water Hazard's water is aqua green in color, but later in Hero Time, it is blue. *Water Hazard is the Alien Of The Month in January 2012. *In the mobile game, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome, his name was misspelled "Waterhazard". *In Cosmic Destruction, if one looks closely enough, it can be seen that his mouth can open, as he opens it while firing his water cannon, and it opens and shuts when he is idle. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Water Alien Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Arthropod Aliens